


Six Thirteen

by akisexy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Happy Birthday Suga, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 06:52:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4128853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akisexy/pseuds/akisexy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a cute DaiSuga one shot for Suga's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six Thirteen

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY SUGA-MAMA-WARA BBY!!!

It was late on a Friday night, the Karasuno Volleyball Team was finishing up their after school practice. "Hey, Sugawara-San! Your birthday is tomorrow, right?" Hinata stood in front  of the third year with a happy expression glowing across his face.

"Yeah, it is!" Suga smiled back at him.

"Well, happy early birthday!"

"Thanks, Hinata." He said just before their captain called everyone in to clean up the gym. They all helped put all the volleyballs into their proper baskets and they took down the net.  Once they were done sweeping and mopping the floors, they were dismissed to change and go home. Suga went to his locker and as he was about to pull out a change of clothes, he felt two very familiar arms wrap around his waist. "Daichiii, everyone's around stop it!" He whined. Daichi rested his chin on Suga's shoulder and mumbled.

"But I love you, Suga." This caused Suga's cheeks to turn a light pink and he squirmed in his arms.

"You're embarrassing!" He said, blushing more.

 

 

"Do you love me?" Daichi said, tightening his grip around his boyfriend's waist.

 

 

"Of course I do. You don't even have to ask me that." He said quietly as he relaxed into Daichi's hold. They both stood like that for a few moments of silence, Suga leaning back into his lover's soft hold, before they were unfortunately interrupted by a whistle and flirtatious voice.

 

 

"Ooo somebody is going to have a fun night, huh?"

 

"Noya, you better get you ass out of here before I get my hands on you!" Daichi quickly let go of Suga and turned to the miniature Libero. He glared at him for a few seconds before pointing to the door and spoke in a calm (but definitely not soothing) voice. "Out. Now." That was enough to have the idiot up and running as if he was diving to save a ball.

 

 

"Well... we should probably get home. It's getting late." The two finished changing and gathered up their things. Daichi locked up before they set off on their walk home. They walked quietly wih just the sound of the breeze and rustling leaves accompanying them. Daichi reached for Suga's hand and they walked side by side, hand in hand until they reached Suga's front porch. "Your birthday is tomorrow." 

 

 

"It is...why are you pointing it out suddenly?"

 

 

"I will make sure to be the first one to wish you a happy birthday." Daichi said, lightly smirking.

 

 

Suga giggled "Well you are going to have to beat my parents to it."

 

 

"Don't worry, I will." Then reached over and pulled his boyfriend close to him, giving him a soft kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight."

 

 

Suga blushed. "Goodnight."

 

 

* * *

 

 

** 11:59 PM June 12 **

 

** Message From: Daichi  **

 

** Go onto your front porch for me, okay? **

 

 

* * *

 

 

Suga looked at the text message he had just received and laughed to himself. "That's a strange request." He muttered before kicking his covers off and sitting up in his bed. He stood up and shuffled over to open his bedroom door. As he turned the handle on the front door he heard the faint buzz from the kitchen clock, signaling that it was now midnight. Right when he pushed the door open he was met with his boyfriends lips, pressing against his. Suga immediately wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled himself closer as Daichi held onto his waist. When they broke away for air Daichi leaned close to him.

 

 

"Happy Birthday, Suga." He whispered before kissing him again, deeply this time. Suga brought his hand up and ran his fingers through Daichi's hair, letting a soft sigh escape his lips. He closed his eyes and let his boyfriend run his tongue along lips. He willingly parted them, allowing his boyfriends tongue to feel around his own mouth. He softly pulled away and looked up at Daichi. 

 

 

"I love you so much." He whispered, burying his face into his lover's neck.

 

 

"I love you too, Suga."

 

 

Suga reached down and took Daich's hand into his, then whispered. "Follow me..." before he drug Daichi toward his bedroom door. ****  
  



End file.
